First Impressions
by AnimationNut
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie are instantly interested in the new duck that comes to their class. She certainly is nothing Duckburg has seen before. But Lucille 'Shredder' Beakingale takes an intrest in the triplets as well. Chaos can only be expected. I do not own DuckTales.
1. The New Duck on the Block

**Hello all! I am new to the DuckTales universe. To be honest, I just rented the DVD set five days ago. Instantly hooked. I am an animation nut after all. Now for the warnings. I will try to keep the characters in character. I kinda have a plot bumping around my head, but I wanted to do a bit of a tester fiction. Just to see how this will work out. I adore reviews, but not flames. This will be a three-shot, so if you could tell me what you think, that would be awesome.**

**The New Duck on the Block**

Huey gripped the sides of his head tightly. It felt like it was going to fall off, it was so numb. Who cared about mathematical equations? Well, other than Dewey...but he was smart.

"Huey! Are you paying attention?"

Huey jumped at the nearness of Ms. Billards voice. Glancing up, he smiled sheepishly when he noticed her tapping her webbed foot impatiently in front of his desk. He could see his brothers snickering out of the corner of his eye. "Er, yeah, I was paying attention."

"Oh really? Then you can solve this equation on the board for us."

_Dang. Why do I always fall for that one? _Huey stared at the triangles on the blackboard until the white shapes started swimming. Before he could confess that he didn't know, a knock on the door sounded. With a sigh of relief, Huey slunk lower in his seat as Ms. Billards went to answer. Saved by the door. All heads in the class swirled in curiosity as their teacher opened the door to reveal the most peculiar girl they had seen.

"Class, I forgot to mention we were getting a new student today. But no matter, I know you will treat this young lady with kindness and respect."

Kindness and respect certainly didn't describe the new duck standing in the front of the class. She wore baggy black jeans instead of a skirt like the other girls in the triplets' class. She also wore a black leather jacket studded with silver buttons. Underneath she wore a red tee. Her head feathers were tied up with a black ribbon that was decorated with silver skulls. A black cap was crooked sideways on her head. But what stood out about it was the red letters that spelled _Little Devil_.

The new girl regarded her surroundings with a bored gaze. Her ice blue eyes scanned each face. When she didn't say anything, Ms. Billards spoke up. "This is Lucille Beakingale. She's transformed from...another school." Louie noticed the small smirk that crossed Lucille's face when Ms. Billards stuttered. "Lucille, you can sit in the empty desk behind Huey."

Lucille did not move. Instead, she turned her gaze towards her new teacher. "Sure. But let's get one thing clear. NOBODY can call me Lucille. People called me Shredder at my old school."

Ms. Billards flushed. "Well, that's not really appropriate-"

Shredder raised an eyebrow. "Neither is Sex Ed, but you still teach it."

Huey ducked his head to cover his chuckle. Shredder noticed and grinned. Shuffling over she landed in the seat behind Huey while Ms. Billards collected herself and continued the lesson.

Shredder glanced at the duck in red that sat in front of her, the one in blue who sat on the left, and the one in green that sat diagonal. She had never seen triplets before. Twins, yes, but not triplets. Cool. Poking Huey in the back with her pencil, she waited until he turned around. "So, I know your Huey, but what are your brother's names?"

Dewey and Louie overheard and grinned at each other. "I'm Louie." Dewey told Shredder.

"And I'm Dewey." Louie went next. Shredder stared at them for a moment before smiling.

"Nice try. You in the green, your Louie, and your bro is Dewey."

Surprised, the trio regarded the new student with awe. "How'd you know?"

Shredder grinned. "Let's just say I've been around enough to have heard that trick dozens of times."

Dewey cocked his head. "Why did your old school call you Shredder?"

"I'll tell you my story later. You guys wanna show me around at lunch?"

The new duck was asking THEM to show her around? She certainly wasn't anyone Duckburg has ever seen before. But the trio felt impressed and somewhat enchanted by her. She was so...COOL.

"Sure!" Huey, Dewey and Louie said with a grin.

**Well, there's the first one. I hope you read and review! Oh, and I do not own DuckTales, but how I wish I did. I only own Lucille 'Shredder' Beakingale. And Ms. Billards, but blah. Review please!**


	2. IceCream BreakOut

**Another one down, one more to go. I do not own DuckTales, just my OC's.**

**Ice-Cream Break-Out**

The silent classroom soon erupted with noise as the bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch. Books were tossed clumsily in book bags and ducks rushed to get their lunches and get a good seat in the cafeteria. Huey, Dewey and Louie grabbed their brown paper bags and escorted Shredder down to the cafeteria. When they dropped into a table in the back, the triplets noted Shredder was getting odd looks from the other ducks.

Shredder could seem to care less. Dropping into the plastic chair with a groan, she rested her webbed feet on the tabletop. Ignoring the disapproving glares from the teachers, she raised an eyebrow at the PB&J sandwiches the boys pulled from their bags with obvious distaste.

"This is the third day in a row we've had this stuff!" Louie complained. Dewey nodded, peeling off the slice of bread that had the most strawberry jam on it.

"Ms. Beakly never remembers to put just peanut butter on mine."

"Who's Ms. Beakly?" Shredder asked, reaching over and taking Huey's discarded lunch.

"She's our nanny."

"You guys have a NANNY?" Shredder asked through a mouthful of peanut butter in amazement. "Man, you must rich."

Louie laughed. "We wish. Our Uncle Scrooge hired her to look after us when he's busy."

Another eyebrow soared upward. "YOUR uncle is Scrooge McDuck? THE Moneybags? You are so lucky."

"Yeah right. He's great and all, but cheap as heck. So, you were gonna tell us why they called you Shredder at your old school."

Shredder eased back in her chair. "Well, it's because I skateboarded through the entire school on a dare. That's how I got the name Shredder. But I got expelled soon after."

Huey was amazed. He never met anyone that had been expelled before. Sure, his Uncle Donald taught him to stay away from anyone that was trouble. Those lessons went out the window the second Shredder asked them to show her around. "Is that why you came here?"

Shredder grinned. "Let's just say this is my fourth school in seven months. I'm a bit of a prankster, but no one appreciates my humour."

"Where do you live?" Louie asked, tossing his stale sandwich into the trashcan behind him.

"Duckburg Orphanage." Shredder answered casually, uncaring. "Before you ask, I have no clue who my dad is, but I think he's dead. My mom however is in prison serving twenty years. Can't say what for, I've been sworn to secrecy by the court."

"Whoa...well, we don't really know our parents either. We've been living with Uncle Donald for as long as we can remember." Huey put in.

A small smile crossed the young ducks face. She liked these guys. A lot better than the people she had met in her other schools. Maybe this time she wouldn't get suspended so quickly...

"Well, I told you guys all I'm allowed to tell. But I'm curious to know how life is for the nephews of Moneybags."

"We're his great-nephews, and it's ok. He's busy most of the time, but he always takes us along when he goes hunting for treasure, and he never misses a baseball game. Well, almost never."

"So what happened to your Uncle Donald?"

"He left for the Navy. But he sends us letters every week!" Dewey's eyes brightened a bit as he said this.

Shredder smiled. "Cool." Her stomach gave a rumble. Silently cursing her dumb roommate for stealing her sacked lunch, she stood up. "You guys wanna give me the exclusive tour now?"

The four left the cafeteria. Shredder took careful account of where the security cameras were located along with the fire exits. Well, you never know. Soon they came upon a large steel door in the right wing of the large elementary school, way at the end of the hall. "What's in there?"

Dewey sighed sadly. "The freezer where the cafeteria ladies hold the frozen goods. Including the ice cream, but we don't get any because we can't order food until we hit grade eight."

Huey scowled. "The big kids get all the good stuff."

Shredder regarded the large metal door with curiosity and grinned slightly diabolically when an idea struck her mind. "Are you guy's hungry?"

The three ducks nodded. "Well then, why don't we get some ice cream?"

Dewey's eyes widened. "But we're not allowed! And that would be stealing!"

"Why should the big kids get all the fun? Besides, we'll leave an I.O.U or something." Pulling a bobby-pin from her ribbon, she got down on her knees and picked the lock, eyes focused in concentration.

"We sure are lucky there are no cameras up here." Louie whispered to Dewey. Dewey nodded, nervously looking down the hallway. No one in sight.

"Relax. This thing is locked up tight, they wouldn't bother with security. But...I got it!" Grinning, Shredder pulled the slightly dented bobby-pin out and stuck it back in her ponytail. "C'mon, let's get in here before everything melts."

The foursome crept into the dark and chilly freezer. Shredder poked about the frozen meat and vegetables while Huey pushed back bags of frozen pizza dough. Dewey and Louie kept lookout, watching their breath curl up in the cold air.

"Found it!" Huey pulled out a box of grape popsicles and a carton of rocky road ice cream with a victory grin. They quickly slipped out and into the warmth of the hallway. Shredder locked the freezer back up and pulled the brothers to a nearby stairwell. They sat underneath and dug into their frozen loot, grinning like loons.

"That was awesome!" Louie exclaimed. "How'd you learn to pick a lock like that?"

Shredder grinned. "You pick up a few tricks in juvie."

"YOU went to juvie?" Dewey asked, a little uneasy. Shredder nodded.

"Yup. Apparently I needed an attitude adjustment, and well, I'm not exactly allowed back there again." Shredder popped a Popsicle in her mouth and licked it. "Yum."

"What were you in juvie for?" Louie asked.

"Oh, nothing major. I just lit off firecrackers during in an assembly and the curtains accidently caught on fire. Not my best work. But no one was injured. They totally overreacted."

Dewey glanced at the watch around his wrist. "We better get going or we'll be late!"

Shredder sighed. She never really could remember a time when she HAD been on time. But hey, maybe it was best not to screw up her first day. Teachers already knew she had an attitude problem, no need for them to find another reason to dislike her more.

Accepting the empty boxes and Popsicle sticks, she gestured towards the washrooms. "You guys clean up, I'll get rid of this stuff." As she slipped down the hall, she froze when she heard an angry woman yell.

"Someone stole a carton of ice cream, I'm serious! We're missing a box of rocky road, and no one ordered any today!"

"Well, it couldn't have just disappeared! Come along, we'll have a look."

Ah, drat. Looks like the principal and the lunch lady were on a mission. Not exactly a good start for her first day. Quickly retracing her steps, Shredder ducked out the fire escape door and stood underneath the windows. Taking out a silver and black lighter, she burned the evidence and gently blew to guide the smoke into the chilly air and dropped a bit of snow on the licking flames to control the fire. When it was charred enough, she tossed it into the recycling bins along the school wall and slipped the lighter back in her pocket. Extreme measures, yes. But to her, they were necessary. If there was one thing Shredder hated more than anything, it was getting caught for simple mistakes. So she tried not to make any. She crept back into the school just as the trio were exiting the bathrooms. No purple traces anywhere, that was a relief.

"We better hurry, the bell's gonna ring soon!" Dewey cried, and Shredder followed the three back to their classroom just as the bell rang.

Shredder had a feeling this was going to be an interesting few years.

**Well, one more after this. Tell me what you think and I may work on a sequel. BUT only of you review. **


	3. Exploding Toilets and Detention

**Last one! If you want, I'll do my actual story. But I'm gonna need a few more reviews, all right? I do not own DuckTales, but how I wish I did!**

**Exploding Toilets and Detention**

Dewey shuffled along the empty hallway. Ms. Billards had asked him to deliver a letter to the office. He was slightly nervous, afraid it would be about the ice-cream incident. Shredder had given him a confident wink and he felt a little better, but not by much. The girl had been in juvie for crying out loud! She could probably stare down some of the greatest crooks in Duckburg! A little visit to the principal's office would be nothing to her. But for a straight A+ student like Dewey, it might as well be the end of the world. He pushed open the large oak door and slipped in. The secretary glanced up and smiled warmly.

"I-I'm here to deliver a letter." Dewey held up the white envelope. The secretary accepted it and sent him on his way. With a sigh of relief, Dewey headed back to class. The relief soon ended when a chilling voice called out to him.

"Hey, nerd! We got some business to do."

Huey glanced up when the classroom door opened. His beak dropped open when his brother came stumbling in, dripping and with one black eye. The students snickered, but the teacher paid no attention. Dewey quickly dropped in his seat, head down. Shredder stared at him for a minute before poking Louie in the side. She motioned towards his wet brother, and he answered her silent question.

"There's this duck who likes to pick on Dewey. He's pretty big, and Dewey doesn't want to tell anyone. Billy would definitely make him pay if we did that."

Shredder tapped her pencil against the desk. "What class does Billy have?"

Louie regarded her with suspicion. "He doesn't attend class. He just comes for the fun of it. Why?"

"No reason." Shredder narrowed her blue eyes and a smirk bordering on evil surfaced. Slipping out of her seat, she ignored the shakes of the triplets and stole out of class, leaving no one the wiser other than the three brothers.

Cruising down the hallways, Shredder casually peeked through the classroom doors. Spotting a large duck wearing a backwards baseball cap entering the boy's bathroom, she thought for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a handful of firecrackers. Hey, she was a juvenile delinquent. Every juvenile delinquent had a certain area they specialized in. For her, it was the use of fireworks and bobby-pins...and breaking and entering and a bunch of other stuff. Making sure no security cameras were around and no one was looking, she followed Billy the Bully into the boy's bathroom. She spotted one pair of sneakers sticking out from under the stall doors. Hmm...How to approach this? She followed the water pipes that ran down the wall and into the basement. Jogging out the door, she quickly locked it with her bobby-pin and bolted for the basement. She followed the correct water pipe until she found the one that led to the toilet Billy was currently sitting on. Hopefully. If not, well, at least he would get soaked. Tossing a handful of firecrackers on top of the metal water pipe, she removed her lighter and timed it carefully. Light the firecrackers, book it upstairs, and calmly wait for Billy the Bully to come out and scare the crap outta him.

Here goes nothing. Lighting the wick, she basically flew up the stairs and crashed into the bathroom.

"Who's there?" A sharp voice called out. Shredder grinned. He was still in the stall. This would produce a much better reaction. Leaning against the sinks lining the wall, Shredder crossed her arms and silently counted down.

"AAGGHH!"

The juvie grinned as a geyser of water shot up and spluttered in all directions. A loud creaking and cracking noise and soon the toilet was being lifted in the air. Billy cried out in horror and was thrown off. Shredder watched coolly as Billy crashed through the stall door. The hinges broke off and Shredder easily ducked the torrent of water. Gripping a shocked Billy by the front of his shirt, she hauled him up until he was looking fearfully into her icy gaze.

"Billy."

"Wh-what are you doing in here? You're a girl!"

"Glad you noticed. Now, you are going to do something for me. You are going to leave Dewey alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Billy snapped boldly. Shredder raised an eyebrow and lugged Billy to the toilet and stuffed his head in the torrent of water for a few seconds before yanking it up, Billy spluttering and choking.

"You were saying?"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop picking on him, I swear!"

"You'll also apologize and leave the other kids alone. Got it?"

"But-"

Shredder leaned in close. "Unless you want another episode like this happening for the rest of your school career."

Billy nodded so fast Shredder was sure his head would fly off. "Good. Not get out of my sight." Billy scrambled up, dripping and flew into the hall sobbing. Shredder smirked and lazily shuffled out, raising an eyebrow at the shadow that fell over her. Glancing up into the furious face of her principal, she sighed.

"Office, young lady. You have some explaining to do. Billy!" The ex-bully whirled around and faced Mr. Duckington with wide eyes. "Did this young lady blow up the toilet and do this to you?"

Billy turned his gaze to Shredder. She stared at him with too much calm, too casually. She would probably do something much worse to him if he squealed. Oh, what was his life coming to? He was terrified of a young duck a grade below him! "N-no sir. I was just minding my business when the toilet broke and splashed me. She was just making sure everything was all right."

Mr. Duckington stared at Shredder for a long moment. She stared back. Finally he nodded and said sternly. "All right. Both of you get back to class and report for detention after school." As he walked away, Shredder grinned at Billy in an un-duck like way.

"Oh goody. A whole two hours together. This will be fun." With that, she walked back to class, leaving behind a shaking Billy.

Ok, so she was manipulative and threatening. Maybe she was smart and disrespectful. Maybe she was a rule-breaker and a prankster. But she liked in Duckburg, even if they might not like her. She was going to stay here as long as she wanted to. A grin split her face as she entered her class and winked at a confused and nervous looking Huey, Dewey and Louie, and waved at a flustered and confused Ms. Beakingale, who looked from her to her empty seat.

If she happened to meet the famous Moneybags, well, she had a feeling he wouldn't too pleased to see her. It was a good thing his nephews liked her.

Look out, Duckburg. Things are about to get a LOT more interesting.]

**Thank you for reading! If you want the sequel, I'll do it, but remember I need more reviews. Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
